Lost and Found
by KateLovett
Summary: Tina, a girl who's been missing for four years, shows up at the Lightman Group's door asking for help. With her pyscho rapist adopted parent still looking for her, anything can happen. Rated T for violence and language.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: this is my first story so plz NO FLAMES!!! My inspiration was all of the amazing writers on fanfiction and, of course, Lie To Me. Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome. :D

Rated T for language and violence (not much cussing or violence in this chapter though)

Ok well here goes! Hopefully it doesn't suck!

* * *

It is night time. Trees cast shadows along the forest floor. Suddenly a girl runs by panting. She stops to catch her breath. Her beautiful face is streaked with tears, her golden hair tangled in leaves and mud, a dirty backpack is slung loosely over her shoulders, and her oversized t-shirt and jeans are torn in various places. _Fear_ is the only thing that shows on her face. She crouches down to hide in the shadows as a man approaches. _Anger _and _frustration _seep from every pore of his body. In his hand is a gun. Suddenly the girl's eyes widen as she sees the gun.

"Come out my beautiful Tina!"

No answer, silence.

"I KNOW YOU'RE HERE, YOU STUPID LITTLE WHORE!"

He lets out a terrible bloody scream. The girl's-Tina's- face hardens. She grasps an object in her pocket and slowly backs away so the man won't notice. The man swivel's his head so he's looking right at her.

"There you are, you-"

A gunshot rang throughout the cool autumn evening air. The man dropped to the ground screaming and clutching his left shoulder. Tina ran. After his deafening screams subsided, slowly the man picked himself up, still clutching his shoulder, and crawled over to the torn piece of paper that had fallen out of Tina's pocket. It read: The Lightman Group. On the bottom was an address. The man smiled like the maniac he truly was, then let out a wicked laugh.

* * *

_2 weeks earlier _

"Cal, we've got a case." Gillian Foster walked into her partner's office.

"It's pretty small but I thought it was interesting."

"Interesting how?" Cal asked in his British accent, looking extremely bored.

"A witness gave an accurate description of a girl who went missing over four years ago and her adopted parent."

Now she had his full attention.

"Their names are Tina and John. Apparently John had dragged Tina into the store, then forced her to look as he shot everyone."

"So where do we come in?"

"We're going to find out if the witness is telling the truth about what he saw."

"Foster, how old is Tina?"

Gillian hesitated before answering "Why does it matter?"

"How old is Tina?"

Silence.

"Answer me Gillian."

"Fourteen."

_Sigh ,"_Gill, I know you want to help but there's really nothing we can do. Just, let the cops sort it out."

"Cal, he killed a three year-old child and her pregnant mother."

The _hurt _and _sadness_ was written all over her beautiful face. Cal lovingly reached over and put his hand over hers.

"I know you want to help but even if the witness is telling the truth it won't help find the killer any sooner."

"I'm sorry," he added.

* * *

_Present day_

It was a chaotic fall morning at the Lightman Group. Cal and Ria had just finished a big murder case and everyone was running around trying to clean up the aftermath. No one notices a blonde, dirty, teenager slide into the office. Tina crept through the office trying to be as quiet and as inconspicuous as possible. She came to Dr. Lightman's office and entered. Lightman was snoring away quietly on his couch.

" Dr. Lightman?"

More snoring.

"Dr. Lightman?!"

Nothing.

" DR. LIGHTMAN?!"

Still nothing. Sighing, Tina hits Cal **extremely **hard on the head with a nearby book.

"Oi! Bloody hell! What was that for?!?!"

Cal's eyes widen as he finally realizes who woke him.

"Hello Dr. Lightman. My name is Tina. I've been missing for four years, and I need your help."

* * *

A/N: Ok there it is! I hope you enjoyed it. I tried to keep everyone in character. I'm going to write the next chapter tonight but I need to know If should continue or just scrap the whole thing. I only need one person to tell me to continue and I will. btw if i do continue it will get more dramatic. :D thanks for reading.

Love,

_**Kate**_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You have no idea how much your reviews mean to me! Thank you Silla123 for helping me become a better writer! Ok so without further ado here's the next chapter! Oh, and I need you guys to tell me if I'm keeping everyone in character and if I'm not, plz tell me what I can do to fix it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Lie to Me or any of the characters except for Tina and John.

Rated T for language and violence

"So… Tina. I'm just … going to grab someone. Stay here."

Tina nodded curtly. Just before Cal exited the room he turned around and noticed her just standing there, with an expression of complete indifference.

"You know you can sit down, right?"

The sound of Cal's voice made her jump. Tina nodded again but made no move to speak or sit down.

Cal half walked, half ran to his partner's office. Gillian Foster was sitting at her desk upright with a far-away look of sadness hovering over her like a dark cloud.

"Foster."

The sound of Cal's voice snapped Gillian back to reality.

"There's someone I want you to meet."

She gave him a questioning look but all he did was motion for her to follow him.

_Ten minutes later_

Tina was sitting uncomfortably inside of the cube clutching her backpack. All she could see was four walls of bright white light surrounding her. Outside of the cube Reynolds was staring at Cal in disbelief.

"So you just decide to help her without knowing anything about who she is?"

"Do you really think I'm that stupid?"

Reynolds just glared in response.

"You really do think I'm that stupid. "

"Don't you think it's fishy that she just barges in here after four years of hiding to ask for your help? And did you know that she has a juvenile record and has been accused of using drugs? That's why the police haven't been looking for her. They assumed she ran away to do drugs and died of an overdose. "

"Does she look like a druggy to you? Tina deserves the right to at least tell us what happened to make her hide for all this time."

Reynolds just sighed and focused his attention on Gillian, who was staring intently at Tina.

"You think she's ok?" Reynolds asked not thinking Gillian was listening. Before Cal could give an answer Gillian spun around and looked straight at both of them.

"I'm fine Ben."

A look of uncertainty flashed across her face so quickly only Cal would have seen.

"Come on. Let's not keep her waiting any longer."

Gillian walked into the cube followed by Cal; Tina sat upright and rigid. Both Cal and Gillian seated themselves across form Tina. Tina shifted uncomfortably under Cal's gaze and set her backpack down.

"So I'm not gonna waste any more time. What do you need our help for?"

"I need your help to put my adopted parent, John, behind bars."

She said this with as much apathy as she could manage but could not hide the fact that her nostrils flared when John's name was said.

"Why would you want to put you're only parent in jail making sure you go to an orphanage?"

An eerie silence.

"Tina. . . ."

"Because . . ." She began to cry; tears sprouted from the corner of her eyes and slowly made their way down her beautiful face.

"Because he raped me. . . several times."

Every tear seemed to represent all the sadness, pain, shame, and anger that she had kept bundled inside her.

She paused to choke back a sob.

"I just really need someone to believe me."

Her sobs subsided and tears leaked quietly out of her eyes. Gillian lost her strictly work composure as her motherly side came out and she took Tina's hand in her own. Tina smiled at the gesture but the smile was _almost_ empty of everything but sadness.

"Why not go to the police?" Cal stared intently at Tina.

"Haven't you done your homework? The police thought I was a druggy. There was no way they were going to listen. I'm pretty sure you know how quickly the police can make judgments. I wasn't gonna take the chance that they wouldn't believe me."

"Alright, well, we believe that you were raped but still I don't understand why you've been hiding so long. Why not just make a new identity?"

"Because he followed me. I knew he had a gun and I knew he wasn't afraid to use it."

"Why did he follow you?"

"I wish I knew. He had other girls he was raping. It's not like I was his only toy."

Disgust dominated Tina's beautiful face and Gillian seemed sick.

Just then Torres decided to bust into the lab.

"Hey Ben, I need Lightman- Wow that girl's showing some strong disgust. Who is that?"

Awkward silence.

"You gonna answer?"

Ben just simply walked over to the door of the cube and knocked.

"What is it Ben?" A very frustrated Foster had just opened the door.

He nodded his head towards Ria.

"Oh."

A/N: OK, well, sry for the long wait but I just kept writing and re-writing because I wanted to come out with the best quality chapter I could manage. I'm still developing my writing style so if you could stick with me it would be much appreciated. Thx for reading.

Love,

_**Kate**_

( \__/ )

(=^.^=)

(u( )u)#

(" ')-(' ")


End file.
